1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a server, and in particular, to a server with a configuration structure beneficial to heat-dissipation.
2. Description of Related Art
A server is a core computer providing services for various computers in a network system, which provides functions such as a magnetic disk or printing service for network users, and meanwhile, enables clients to share various resources in the network environment. A basic architecture of the server is approximately the same as an ordinary personal computer, which includes a Central Processing Unit (CPU), a memory, and an Input/Output (I/O) device. These components are connected through a bus, the CPU and the memory are connected through a north bridge chip, and the I/O device is connected through a south bridge chip.
A rack server is taken as an example herein. The rack server is a server with the exterior designed according to a unified standard, and is used in coordination with a machine cabinet. Many professional network devices use a rack structure, which are mainly flat like a drawer, for example, the switch, router or hardware firewall. The width of the rack server is 19 inches, and the height is in a unit of U (1 U=1.75 inches=44.45 millimetres). Normally, the standard servers include 1 U, 2 U, 3 U, 4 U, 5 U, and 7 U servers.
However, since electronic modules and heat-dissipation devices almost occupy all space in a chassis of the rack server, the heat-dissipation of this kind of server is restricted to a certain extent. For example, a fan of the rack server in the prior art is mostly disposed on a back panel of the chassis, and therefore the air flowing direction in the chassis is the same as the chassis moving direction. Generally, since the chassis mostly has an exterior design with a long distance between the front and back sides and a short distance between left and right sides, the heat-dissipation effect is lowered due to a long flowing route of the air flow in the chassis.
Moreover, cables of the current server extend out from the chassis after being connected to the electronic modules in the chassis. When the electronic modules are disposed at improper positions in the chassis, the extension part of the cables will project in the front of the chassis, resulting in troubles in replacing or repairing the electronic modules in the chassis for the users.